This invention relates to the manufacture of abrasive bodies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,339 describes and claims an abrasive body which includes a plate-like abrasive compact having opposed major flat surfaces and comprising a mass of abrasive particles, present in an amount of at least 70% by volume of the compact, bonded into a hard conglomerate. Separate cemented carbide supports are bonded to each of the major surfaces. Each support covers substantially the whole surface to which it is bonded. At least one side of the abrasive compact is exposed to present a cutting edge or surface.
The abrasive compact will generally be a diamond or cubic boron nitride abrasive compact and the cemented carbide may be any known in the art.
This abrasive body has application, in particular, as an insert for a dressing tool or a drill bit. When used as an insert for a drill bit, the abrasive body will be located in a groove formed in the working end of the drill bit and the carbide supports then profiled to conform to the profile of the drill bit. The body can also be used for point attack cutters in mining applications where the top carbide layer acts as a buffer to prevent chipping/spalling of the diamond layer, especially during running-in.